


No More Fighting Or...

by AquaNinjaPirate



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bullies, Kanji "presumed" to be fighting, Kanji being beat up, Minor OC - Freeform, Yu/Souji coming up with a rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Kanji is in a situation where it seems like he beat a person up... and Yu finds out and comes up with a "rule" (if you call it that) for him not fighting... he takes it to heart the next time.





	No More Fighting Or...

Yu was walking with Yosuke down the hallway of their school. It was a couple of hours after school and Yosuke stretched his shoulders and back

“Man am I tired… I hate studying…”

“It’s good for you and your grades” Yu said and Yosuke looked to him and smiled sheepishly

“I know… thanks for the help. That boy you tutored was right. Your lessons are way easier to learn from and remember”

“Thanks”

“… Is it safe for me to get my hopes up?”

“Hopes? Of what?”

“Of getting good grades this semester?” Yosuke asked and before Yu could answer him some girl was running towards them frightened

“Help!” the girl yelled, “My friend is being beat up by that 1st year bully near the riverbank!”

Yosuke and Yu were shocked, “Dude… you don’t think?”

“Let’s hurry!” Yu yelled and Yosuke nodded and they ran towards the riverbank

“I don’t think it’s Kanji” Yosuke said as they were running the Samegawa Flood Plain

“GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK!”

Yosuke and Yu both sweatdropped, “Well that’s not convincing”

“…” Yu ran down the stairs to the riverbank and saw a hurt guy running up the stairs. He continued down the stairs until he saw Kanji puffing in a rage, “…Kanji”

Kanji’s rage disappeared as he looked up, “Ah… Senpai…” he sweatdropped at the disappointed look his senpai was giving him, “Senpai… I can explain”

“Explain?”

“Yeah! There was this kid that was being bullied—” Kanji looked around and looked slightly nervous, “Uh, where did he go?” he turned to Yu, “… you have to believe me”

“… What really happened?”

“Senpai! I’m telling you the truth… I—” Kanji said and Yu looked like he wasn’t taken it

“This is the third time this month”

“But I didn’t—!”

“You don’t leave me any choice. No more fighting or I won’t like you anymore” he said leaving Kanji there with wide eyes. A few seconds after Yu went up the stairs and helped Yosuke with the guy he was checking over, Kanji’s eyes narrowed sadly. Once Yu was out of his sight, Kanji sat down and sighed

“…… he won’t like me, huh?” Kanji asked having a tear form but he was too strong to let it drop.

“Hey… mister”

Kanji looked up to see a boy walk to him and huffed, “There you are…”

“…I-I wanted to thank you...”

“No problem kid” Kanji said and smiled, “I’m just glad you’re safe”

“Will… will you walk me home?” he asked still frightened he might be jumped

“Huh? Oh… sure” Kanji said getting up and walking the kid back to his house.

“Thanks Mister! You’re cool” he said leaving and Kanji sighed

“At least someone thinks so…”

The next day, Kanji was walking down the Samegawa Flood Plain and heard a familiar “NO!” and a splash. Kanji ran to the stairs and saw the same guy and a few of his friends bullying the same boy… but it was worse. They were pushing him in the river

“What the hell are you punks doing!?” Kanji yelled running down the stairs to the riverbank. The bullies froze and still having the collar of the boy’s shirt in his hands.

“Kato We should probably” one of the friends said to their friend holding the boy

“H-Help… m-mister” He said weakly and Kanji growled

“Let him go!”

“Kato! We should leave!”

“What are you doing to do about it?” he asked and Kanji looked confused

“Uh stop you?”

“Not unless you want your “senpai” to hate you” he said smirking and Kanji froze

‘… he heard that…?’ Kanji thought and saw him turn his attention to who he had in his hands, “Now just sit there as I finish up with this loser” he said pushing him back in the water

“Stop it!” Kanji yelled running to him and yanking the boy out of his grip. The boy took a breath of air and Kanji gave him the ‘ok’ to run.

“You stupid idiot!” the pissed bully yelled punching Kanji in the face and froze, “I-I punched him… crap he will—”

“No…” Kanji said

“What?” he asked and punched him again and still nothing. His friends chuckled

“Dude he won’t fight back!” they said and their leader smirked

“Let’s have some fun then”

_‘No more fighting or I won’t like you anymore’_

Kanji closed his eyes, ‘Senpai… I won’t fight back’ he thought before opening his eyes, “Come at me you punks!” he yelled as he saw them coming to beat him up. After a good 15 minutes they admired their work. Kanji Tatsumi was unconscious on the riverside and beaten up pretty badly.

“Heheheh, you were fun while it lasted” the leader said and his friends nodded leaving before anyone saw anything.

“M-Mister!” the boy yelled running out of his hiding spot to where Kanji was. Kanji wasn’t moving on the side of the riverbank and looked like he was in a bad position, “Mister please wake up!”

“… hold on mister! I’ll get help!” he said running up the stairs towards the Yasagami high school. He ran to Yu who was alone.

“Help!” he yelled

“What’s wrong?” Yu asked as the boy looked frantic

“It’s that blond haired high schooler!” he yelled as and Yu rolled his eyes and sighed deeply

“Take me there” he said obviously thinking it is another case of him beating someone else up... even after that threat that he didn't even mean. He started running with the kid thinking of ways to stop Kanji fighting anymore... when he got to the riverbank and saw Kanji’s condition he grew concerned, “What happened?”

“He… he protected me… but when they turned on him h-he didn’t fight back!”

“…Were you the kid yesterday?”

“Yes” he said

“D…did he fight yesterday?”

“No… that guy tripped over his own two feet” he said and grew concerned, “Will he be ok?”

Yu had his eyes closed before calling for an ambulance, “He’ll be fine. Why don’t you head home?”

“I can’t those bullies would…” the boy said and Chie ran down the stairs

“What happened!? I saw those bullies and… what happened to Kanji!?” Chie asked running to him

“I called for an ambulance” Yu said, “I need to stay here, can you make sure he gets home?”

“Hmm? Oh, sure!” Chie said instantly knowing, “I’ll take down any bully that will come after you so don’t you fear anything!” she said and the boy nodded and walked to her. She turned to Yu, “…are you ok?”

“… I don’t know” he said and she nodded

“I’ll talk to you later” she said taking the boy back home. After they were gone Yu sat next to Kanji

“… Kanji why?” he asked and heard a few mini grunts

“……Why… what?”

Yu looked down to see Kanji waking up, “… You… didn’t fight back… why?” Kanji looked to him

“… I didn’t want you to hate me” Kanji said looking up and Yu instantly felt bad

“… Kanji I’m so sorry…”

“What… for?”

“I caused you to be in this situation” Yu said sighing, “I didn’t give you a chance to explain… and I said… I’m sorry”

“… You don’t have to apologize”

“But”

“No buts, the kid’s fine right? That’s all that matters… he was being forced under the water… I couldn’t let it happen” Kanji said

Kanji smiled, “It felt nice”

“Are you a masochist?”

“Hahahaha! No! I meant not really resorting to violence…” Kanji said and looked to him, “You taught me that senpai… thank you”

Yu looked to him and smiled as he felt his bond with Kanji grew stronger.

“Only resort to violence when beating up those butt ugly annoying ass shadows” Kanji said and Yu began laughing followed by Kanji himself

“Can you get Yukiko to come here and heal me?”

“No”

“Why not?” he asked and heard an ambulance siren close to them and realization dawned on him when he saw Yu sweat drop, “You did not…”

“…It’s for your own good"

“I hate hospitals I ain’t going!”


End file.
